Elena's Dark side
by tjjcase
Summary: Damon tells Elena he has feelings for bonnie. she leaves heartbroken and comes back bitter and unpredictable when she finds them together...I wonder what will happen now?
1. Chapter 1

Elena and Damon sat there on the couch not looking at each other. Elena felt her heart slowly start to crack in two, because Elena knew he loved Bonnie. She knew he loved her to, but Elena wasn't one to let her heart break any more than it had to. She knew they had to end things.

"Damon, I won't do this. I won't let you break my heart more than it already is. Either choose me or stop stringing me along. But I won't stand here and watch you slowly realize it's her you'd rather be with." Elena said turning to face Damon. He looked at her with a sad expression on his face.

"I'm sorry, Elena. I don't know what I feel." Damon said. His words felt like someone was sticking a knife in her heart. She could feel tears brimming in her eyes but refused to let them spill.

"Then we can't be together." Elena says starting to get up. Damon came up with her and put his hands on her arms.

"Please don't do this. I never meant to hurt you." He said. Elena knew he hadn't meant to but it didn't make it hurt any less. She wished he would let her leave.

"I know you didn't. But I can't pretend that this isn't happening. It'll just hurt more when you choose her. I'm going to give you time to figure stuff out. And at the end of it if it's Bonnie you want, then I forgive you. I forgive you Damon. Now let me leave." She said escaping from his embrace. She walked out of their apartment feeling a bigger pain than she ever had in her life. She could feel the tears streaming from her face now. Elena wanted Damon to run after her and tell her that he only wanted her and nobody else, but she knew it would never happen. And oh, how much it hurt. Elena ran and didn't stop till she was in her car. She drove to the bank and got what was left of her trust fund. She didn't know where to go but she knew she didn't want to be here anymore. So with nothing on her besides the clothes she wore and 20,000 dollars in her pocket Elena left.

About 7 hours later Elena found herself buying clothes in New York. Elena decided she was going to have a new look. She bought only purples, reds, blacks, greys, whites, and blues. Her new look was darker than her old one but was still her.

_4 months later_

Elena walked in the grill for the first time in months. She was wearing dark denim jeans, a purple tank top, a black blazer, and a pair of black high heeled boots. She scanned the room to see if any of her friends were in here. She discovered Matt, Meredith, Bonnie, and Damon sitting in a booth in the corner. Elena tried to pretend it didn't hurt seeing Damon's arm around Bonnie. Elena felt a feeling similar to bitterness at how happy they seemed talking and laughing. She was glad they were happy. She thought about how she wanted to approach them. She decided to be forward and walk right up to them.

Elena forced the butterflies in her stomach to go away and confidently walked over to them. All there laughing and talking stopped when they saw her. Seeing there was room by Matt to sit she slid in the booth joining them. There faces were filled with shock.

"Did you miss me?" she said a wild grin on her face. It took a few more seconds for everyone to recover.

"Elena, how could you walk out on us like that? Without even a phone call to let us know you were safe! And now you show up like every things normal!" Meredith said lecturing her.

"So, you want me to leave?" she said starting to slide out of the booth with a hurt look on her face.

"No! Don't leave Elena we missed you!" she heard from Bonnies lips. Elena got back in the booth reluctantly. Before Elena could even say anything she was knocked out of breath by Bonnie and Meredith's arms around her crushing her in a bone smashing hug.

"I can't breathe." Elena said in a raspy voice. The girls released her and lead everyone back to the booth.

"So….. Where'd you go?" matt said breaking the silence.

"I went to New York"

"Was it fun?"_ No. I was miserable. _

"It was alright." She said shrugging her shoulders.

She examined all her friends trying to look anywhere besides Damon and Bonnies linked hands. It hurt like hell seeing that.He obviously made his choice. Only one thing to do now. Avoid Damon at all costs, and party like you don't care.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: **

**I just want to apologize for not updating- I got a new computer and have not been able to get word until recently. Will try to update sooner from now on! Reviews are love!**

Elena chugged down the vodka like it was her life source. As if drinking it would make her heart hurt less; that somehow it would erase Damon and Bonnies linked hands from her mind. She was at the grill- a pathetic excuse for a bar she might add. What sucked even more was that she was _alone_ at the grill, with nothing to do. Enough wallowing she said to herself. _Time to mingle. _Elena was just about to go flirt with some guy she didn't give a damn about when the devil himself walked in the bar. Damon Salvatore. Oh hell, there was no avoiding him now.

"Hello Elena" he said stretching out the a as he approached her. Sadly just as gorgeous as when she left.

"Damon."

"You don't seem very happy to be back."

"Who said I am happy to be back?"

"Just assumed."

"Assuming is never a good idea in this town."

"Good point. Listen Elena-"

"you can skip the I choose bonnie speech. I got the memo already." With a sigh Damon looked at her.

"You're different then when you left, like suddenly the world has done you dirty and you want revenge."

"That tends to happen when someone rips your heart out and stomps on it"

Before he could respond Elena walked out of the grill in a very cranky mood. She decided she wasn't going to let Damon and Bonnie get to her. She was going to be so Bamon friendly they're insides would be drenched with guilt. She wouldn't let any of them know how much she was dying inside. She wanted to go through this by herself, without other people's pity weighing her down. So alone Elena would.


End file.
